Rosemary Dursley
by Tolkinpotterfan1976
Summary: A new relation to Harry Potter just might change everything.


Rosemary Dursley

Dumbledore was in his office with the heads of houses. Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape when suddenly a girl with wavy black hair and green eyes wearing a Hogwarts uniform appeared in his office. She landed hard on her bottom.

She exclaimed "Ow! I am never going to get the hang of this."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the girl turned to the adults surprised and blushed a bit saying "Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt, I can't seem to get the hang of apperating. I will just go now."

According to the badge on her robes and the color of her tie and jumper she was a Gryffindor but McGonagall didn't recognize her.

McGonagall asked curiously "Who are you?"

Rosemary blushed a bit and said "Rosemary Dursley. Who are you?"

McGonagall said sternly "Professor Minerva McGonagall head of Gryffindor house professor of Transfiguration and deputy headmistress."

Rosemary shook her head unbelieving and said "that isn't possible. Minerva McGonagall died more then 40 years ago. So, who are you really."

Dumbledore had simply observed the exchange he also noticed while Rosemary's robes indicated she was a Gryffindor they were a bit different then any robes he had seen slight differences here and there he asked "Miss Dursley what year do you think it is?"

Rosemary sighed and said "2066 of course."

She went a bit pale as she really looked at him then said "Oh my god you are Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard to ever live."

She noticed the man in Black and whispered in reverence "Severus Snape."

Then she shook her head and said "No this is impossible, this can't be happening. Three of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters and Headmistress here in this room. It has to be some weird dream. No it has to be some kind of Weasley trick."

Dumbledore looked at her sadly and said "My dear child this is no dream or trick. Somehow you have been sent back into time."

Rosemary shook her head and said "that is impossible I was just practicing apperating in the great hall with everyone when suddenly I was here."

Dumbledore said "I know it is hard to believe but you have gone back in time it is May 12 1994."

Rosemary had to sit down then the importance of the date hit her.

She looked up at him and asked "did you say 1994, that is the year you said isn't it."

Dumbledore said "yes is there something about it that is significant."

Rosemary laughed bitterly and said "Yeah you could say that. I am not all that great in history but even I know that is when the dark lord returns to full power. June 21 or was it June 24? Anyway in June, I am not all that great with numbers but even I know the importance of 1994."

Snape asked "is there anything else you know about what is happening right now."

Rosemary shrugged and said "like I said I am not all that great in history oh how about Sirius Black is innocent and Peter Pettigrew has been hiding as an Animagus rat going by the name Scabbers with the Weasley family."

Dumbledore said "we are aware of that already at least a few of us are but it is nice you can confirm it."

McGonagall asked "Do you know who put Harry Potter's name in the goblet of fire."

Rosemary looked like she had just been given a horrible test that she hadn't studied for and said "I can't remember his name but he is a deatheater pretending to be Alistor Moody using Polyjuice potion."

Snape asked "are you certain of that?"

Rosemary said "I don't have a head for dates or names but I never forget potions 90% of the time I sleep through history but I remember that because it mentioned Polyjuice potion. I got an O in my potions OWL and I expect to get an O in my potions NEWT as well."

Flitwick asked "what did you get for history?"

Rosemary blushed darkly and said "I would rather not talk about it. I was a bit distracted over a recent Quidditch outcome to focus on history at the time. I was planning a revenge plot with a cousin against the Slytherin Keeper."

McGonagall asked "are you on the team?"

Rosemary smirked and said "Beater of course the entire team consists of cousins. Between Weasley's, Potters, Weasley-Grangers and me. No one is better then us."

Sprout asked "you are related to Harry Potter and the Weasley's?"

Rosemary nodded and said "Harry Potter is my great grandfather Dudley Dursley's cousin by blood the Weasley's and Weasley-Granger's I am related to mostly through marriage. Harry Potter married Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger get married and combine their names forming Weasley- Granger."

Dumbledore said "Rosemary you stay here everyone else come with me I believe we need to have a talk with Alistor."

Dumbledore locked Rosemary in the office as he and the heads of house went to confront Moody or whoever he was.

It was a long time before Dumbledore returned to his office when he did he found Rosemary looking worried and upset.

He asked "is something wrong?"

Rosemary said a bit sullen "I don't think I should have told you anything I mean you put into action things because of what I told you didn't you. Things that probably change what I know about the future, about my world. Maybe even things that might cause me never to be born. The scariest part I think I am alright with it if it means the war doesn't happen. We have some safe places, school is one now that we have reclaimed it but the world I come from is not a happy one I am not against changing that even if it might mean I end up not existing."

Dumbledore said "Rosemary I can't tell you what you should or shouldn't do. Going home for you is impossible and any information you can give us about Voldemort will be greatly appreciated."

Rosemary said "well like I said I am not that great in history especially about numbers but I will tell you what I know first off he is currently at the Riddle property that I know of. He keeps a snake with him she is very dangerous Pettigrew is with him too. Oh I remember about the horcruxes there are 7 of them."

Dumbledore went a bit pale this time but said "tell me everything you know about them."

Rosemary told him all about the horcruxes that she could remember about vital happenings that for her were history but for him had yet to happen.

Rosemary said "Professor is it possible that Harry Potter won't have to return to my great, great grandparents home this summer they treat him like dirt you know."

Dumbledore said "I will look into it. Minerva why don't you show Rosemary to her dorms I have much to do about a certain dark wizard."

McGonagall managed to get Rosemary some supplies school robes school supplies and books some street clothes and personal items and even a small bag of galleons so she could get a few things of her own as she needed them. By dinner she had got her schedule it reflected someone going for either healer, potioner or auror it was heavy on potions, defense, transfiguration, charms and herbology. Dumbledore had her change her name to Turner.

Everyone wanted to know who Rosemary was and what she was doing there. She had come up with a story that she had been homeschooled her father was a muggle and her mother muggleborn but her mother had died and her father couldn't continue her education at home so she was sent to Hogwarts.

A few days later both Harry and Rosemary were called to Dumbledore's office.

Harry was very surprised to see Sirius Black dressed in very nice robes washed and clean he went to him and embraced him Rosemary simply waited for them to be done greeting each other and to be introduced.

Dumbledore said "Rosemary your information has been most helpful any moment now the daily prophet will be releasing a special edition announcing the capture of Voldemort and a very much alive Peter Pettigrew and a clearing of the name of Sirius Black. I believe Sirius will want Harry to come live with him now. His name is cleared and he was James and Lily's first choice as legal guardian for Harry if anything happened to them. However Sirius does not have the same magical protection that Harry gets from living from his aunt."

Rosemary said "no I don't suppose he would."

Harry asked "what are you talking about what magical protection?"

Dumbledore said "Harry when your mother gave her life for you it caused a magical protection for you as long as you live with a blood relative of Lily's that is why you live with Petunia, at least until now. There is one other relative you have she is a rather distant cousin but still a blood relative of Lily's and she just turned 17. However she is without funds or a place to live even for herself let alone to take care of you."

Harry looked at Rosemary and asked "it is you isn't it?"

Rosemary nodded and said "yeah we are distant cousins but we are blood related. When I became of age dad said he didn't want me back that if the wizarding world consider me grown then I am no longer his responsibility."

Sirius said "the answer is very simple as long as Rosemary is willing to live with us until Harry reaches maturity I don't see why we can't all live under the same roof. I can provide a home and financial needs for you both and Rosemary you can provide Harry with the needed magical protection. But I have a friend that is going to be living with us as soon as I can ask him and you might not get on with him."

Rosemary asked "is he difficult to live with?"

Sirius said "only during the full moon he is a werewolf."

Rosemary excitedly asked "really? Do you think he will let me watch him change."

Sirius chuckled and said "No, it wouldn't be safe. But I think Remus will like you, I certainly do."

Rosemary smirked and said "you aren't half bad yourself for an older guy. I have to get to class I have potions and it wouldn't do to be late. Professor Snape might give me detention."

On June 24th both Harry and Cedric came out of the maze both holding the cup, it was a Hogwarts win the cup would stay at the school and Harry and Cedric would split the cash prize evenly between them. It certainly was a historic tournament 4 champions and 2 winners.

Harry and Rosemary were looking forward to the summer, a first for Harry. Normally he dreaded going home. But then again he was never going to have to see the Dursley's ever again.

Molly Weasley hugged Harry when he got off the train as if he was one of her own children. Then Sirius hugged him too. Remus was also there but simply smiled and said "Hello Harry."

Harry smiled and said "Hi professor."

Harry then said goodbye to his friends and he and Sirius went to get his things.

Rosemary said "I suppose they are too excited to introduce me. I am Rosemary Turner Harry's cousin."

Remus took the hand she offered and said "Remus Lupin it is a pleasure meeting you why don't we go get your trunk."

They went to get her things and eventually Remus and Sirius took them home.

The home was beautiful big and out in the country Sirius said "I have been living in the old family home but as soon as my name was cleared I couldn't leave there fast enough. We are miles away from our closest neighbor."

Remus said "far enough away so no one can hear the racket I make."

Rosemary said "You don't have to worry about that as long as I can get the ingredients I can make wolfsbane potion practically with my eyes closed. Potions is kind of my thing."

Remus asked surprised "Really?"

Rosemary nodded and said "Yeah."

Sirius said "Harry it might interest you that our closest neighbors are the Weasley's. They are three miles to the west."

Harry was thrilled to find out he was neighbors with his best friend they showed them their rooms then started dinner.

It was over dinner that Rosemary asked "So, what do the two of you do for a living."

Remus said "I am between jobs at the moment."

Sirius said "I recently started working at the magical sports and games office."

After dinner Harry sent Hedwig with a letter to Ron telling him he was his new neighbor. It didn't take long for a reply to come.

Harry read "wicked but now mum knows."

Harry smiled Molly Weasley treated Harry like another son he wouldn't be surprised if she showed up to make sure Sirius and Remus were taking care of him alright.

Professor McGonagall had arranged for Rosemary to work at the mailroom at the daily prophet for the summer she even bought her a few set of clothes to get her started.

The next morning Sirius and Rosemary went to work while Remus and Harry stayed at home.

They weren't alone for long Molly, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George came over. Molly wanted to make sure that Harry was properly cared for and the others simply wanted to see where he lived.

Fred said "this place could be great for a half pitch."

Harry laughed and said "I think the muggles just might notice that."

George said "Muggles never notice anything besides you can put muggle repelling spells on it. Where is Rosemary I was going to offer her private lessons in apperating."

Fred chuckled and said "Yeah right that is why you want to see her. I can't really blame you that is one fine bird."

Molly scolded "Fred do not talk about women that way."

Fred smirked and said "sorry Mum."

Remus asked "Harry did Rosemary ever say exactly how she is related to you."

Harry shrugged and said "she just said she is a distant cousin on mum's side. She didn't say how far distant. Why do you ask?"

Remus shook his head and said "no reason I'm just curious."

The truth was Remus and Lily had been very close friends but she had never mentioned having cousins and certainly not magical cousins. He wondered if Rosemary wasn't who she claimed to be. Maybe he should ask her when she got home. He didn't want to believe she would want to harm Harry in any way but then again he never would have believed Peter would have betrayed them either. He decided that he would talk to Dumbledore about it. Certainly Dumbledore would know about Rosemary.

Remus asked "Molly would you mind if Harry were to spend the afternoon with your family I have somethings to do."

Molly said "I don't mind at all Harry is always welcome."

Harry went home with the Weasley's and Remus went to talk with Dumbledore. Remus seemed agitated when Dumbledore saw him.

He said "Remus is there something wrong?"

Remus looked at him and asked "Who is she really? Lily didn't have any cousins so who is she?"

Dumbledore had feared something like this would happen he asked "does Sirius or Harry suspect anything?"

Remus said "No, but neither of them knew Lily like I did and I haven't said anything to them."

Dumbledore said "you can't repeat what I am about to tell you but to start with Rosemary is in fact Harry's cousin. She is the great, great granddaughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley both of her parents are muggleborn but have yet to be born. Somehow while apperating she traveled into the past it is through her that much has been accomplished in a short time. Because she shared blood with Lily the old magical protection for Harry is still working as long as they live together. She has no one. Harry does not know any of this, neither does Sirius. The only people who know are myself, the heads of houses and now you. I must ask that you keep the knowledge secret."

Remus had to sit down she was from the future, Harry's cousins great granddaughter. She had no one. No that wasn't true, she had him and Harry and Sirius and Dumbledore and he would bet McGonagall too.

Remus asked "is there anyway to send her home?"

Dumbledore said "No, perhaps when she first got here before she said anything but she has told me many things and it has changed the past she knew so in turn her future that she came from no longer exists. She knows there is a chance that by letting us know what she knew she may never be born but she is willing to make that sacrifice in order to stop Voldemort for good. She has much more knowledge but I have asked her not to reveal it unless it means people will die. Please don't ask her about the future, after all what she knows might not happen now."

Remus said "thank you for telling me the truth. I should go. I left Harry with the Weasley's."

Remus returned home then picked up Harry.

Sirius and Rosemary got home just as Remus was finishing up fixing dinner.

As they all sat down Remus asked "Rosemary how was your first day at work?"

Rosemary said "well it is hardly mentally stimulating but it is a pay check and I like the people I work with. For a summer job I think it will be fun."

Sirius said "well it is good to hear you are enjoying yourself. Harry and Remus what did you do today?"

Harry told them about his day at the Weasley's. Rosemary volunteered to clean up the kitchen while Remus read a book, Sirius read the newspaper and Harry went through his chocolate frog cards.

When Rosemary was done cleaning up she went in with the others went to the piano and began to play.

Remus smiled looking up from his book and said "that is very pretty."

Rosemary said "thank you my grandmother was a music teacher, she insisted that I learn to play from a very young age. I also play violin, flute and harp."

Rosemary sighed and said "well I should get to my homework. Harry you should too."

Harry said "but we have all summer."

Rosemary said "yes we do but if we get it done right away then we will have all summer to just relax. It is up to you but just make sure it is done by the time we get back on the train."

Harry frowned and said "I guess you have a point."

They both went to do their homework.

The next day Rosemary and Sirius returned home there was a violin, flute and harp as well as a large stack of sheet music that Sirius had bought over his lunch break and had sent to the house.

Sirius said "you seemed to enjoy playing the piano last night and I for one enjoyed listening to it. I thought you might like a few more instruments to play."

Rosemary thanked him and went to check out the music and quality of the instruments before playing each one.

They all got into a ruitine, Rosemary and Sirius would go to work just after breakfast that Rosemary usually made. Remus would clean up from breakfast he and Harry would spend the day at the house Harry would either spend the day mostly at the Weasley's or they would come over. Remus would cook dinner they would talk about their day. Then Rosemary would clean up. Then they would spend the evening simply relaxing as a family. Reading, doing homework, playing games, Rosemary playing music, or listening to the wireless.

Hermione came to stay with them a few weeks in to the summer and stayed for the rest of the school break with them. She asked Rosemary to teach her to play the piano and Rosemary was happy to do so. Rosemary was an incurable flirt with both Sirius and Remus. Life might not have been exciting but it was good and pleasant.

Sirius would bring dates home from time to time, he was a bit of a ladies man. By the time their Hogwarts letters arrived they were like a real family Rosemary had saved every knut she made and was able to pay for her school supplies and still had enough to last throughout the year if she was careful.

Harry had given Fred and George a good portion of his winnings from the Triwizard tournament and called it a loan to get them off the ground for their shop. Just as long as they never told their mother where they got their money and they had to buy Ron new dress robes.

Ron and Hermione became prefects. When they got to Hogwarts Rosemary was dismayed to find Dolores Umbridge was the Defense against the dark arts professor there were a few things she remembered about her and none of them were good. She refused to teach practical defense of any kind.

Rosemary went to Harry, Hermione and Ron and said "I have absolutely had it with that toad of a woman at this rate none of us are going to pass our OWL's or NEWT's and none of us will be able to defend ourselves either."

Ron said "yeah but what can we do about it?"

Rosemary smirked and said "maybe we can slip her one of Fred and Georges nosebleed nougats they haven't figured a way to stop the bleeding yet."

Hermione said "that would kill her, we don't want to kill her we just want to get rid of her. How about we find a teacher of our own."

Harry said "Fudge appointed her I don't think she is just going to walk away besides if Dumbledore couldn't find someone appropriate what makes you think we can."

Rosemary chuckled and said "why don't you teach it Harry, you know loads of defense. I could help you and we could ask Sirius and Remus to help too. You know they know all about defense. It could be like a club but secret I don't think Umbridge will like it if she were to find out and she would ban it or something."

Harry said a bit reluctantly "I don't know about teaching it but I like the idea of a secret defense club."

Hermione smiled and said "perfect you just let me and Rosemary work it all out."

They spread the word to people they could trust and met at the Hogshead to let everyone know what was going on they all agreed to sign up they found the Room of requirement to hold their meetings and using the marauders map came and went unseen.

When everyone was there for their first meeting every year was represented while most were Gryffindors there were a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too.

Rosemary turned to Harry and asked "do you want to start the first lesson or should I?"

Harry said nervously "I am not sure where to begin."

Rosemary nodded and said "Well I don't know what all of you might know so our first lesson is going to cover the three most basic of defenses. Blocking unwanted spells, disarming and stunning. We will get to more advanced difficult spells in coming meetings but for this one we will stick to the basics."

Rosemary and Harry showed everyone how to block, disarm and stun. They paired them up and had them work on what they were taught. They went around encouraging and correcting where it was needed. By the end of the first meeting everyone had managed to block and disarm and many even were able to stun.

By the end Harry was confident enough to address the group he said "Alright that went really well. Our next meeting will be in three days just after dinner and we will start on a bit more advanced spells now that we know you all can do the basics."

As they were headed back to their common room everyone was in good spirits Harry was walking next to Rosemary, Ron and Hermione were just behind them.

Harry said "that went much better then I thought it would. Did you see how excited Neville was when he disarmed Parvati?"

Rosemary smiled and said "Yes, it is amazing what someone can do when they aren't being terrorized by a frightening teacher or being taught by someone who is incompetent. Studying the incantations and wand movements is important but the secret to preforming any spell is confidence in yourself. Neville lacks confidence more than anything else."

Harry asked "Rosemary why did you want to start the DA. It was more then just wanting to pass your NEWT's and help us pass our OWL's isn't it."

Rosemary sighed and said "Yes it was. The dark lord is imprisoned, they tried to administer the dementors kiss on him but the dementors wouldn't do it. I don't know for sure but I don't think there is enough of a human soul left in him for the dementors to recognize him as a human, or maybe he is so much like a dementor himself they think he is one of them. I don't think they are going to be able to keep him locked up forever one day he will escape. You cant tell me that it can't be done because Sirius did it and he is a great wizard but he is no dark lord. I wanted to start the DA because I want to make sure you and everyone else are as prepared as best as you can be when he returns. I called it the DA because that is what Fudge is most afraid of that Dumbledore is using the school to train us all up for an army. He thinks Dumbledore wants his job, which is ridiculous but Fudge is delusional. What do you think we should teach next?"

Hermione helped them with planning lessons. They met a couple times a week. Everyone looked forward to it but everyone was also very busy with studying, quidditch and the DA. It was a big blow when Umbridge kicked Harry, Fred and George off of the team. Ginny became the new Seeker. Rosemary and Dean Thomas became the new beaters.

Rosemary may not have looked the typical type for a beater but on the pitch she was an unstoppable force.

Sirius had bought her a firebolt when he heard the news. Buckbeak had been returned to Hagrid and christened with a new name he was very happy to be among the Hippogriff herd again.

Umbridge was a nightmare she was passing decrees banning all kinds of things clubs included. She was interviewing the staff and she fired Trawlany though Dumbledore was able to keep her from being evicted. He hired Firenze to teach in her stead.

Christmas was a great relief for everyone though they were all loaded down with tons of homework too.

Harry never had such a Christmas before he literally had hundreds of presents. Everything from clothes to games to books to even a half pitch on the property with a set of quidditch balls and bats. The Weasley's came to help break it in.

Hermione had come to spend Christmas with them. Remus and Sirius gave them suggestions on what to do with the DA while they were eating Christmas lunch.

Rosemary said "I think we should teach the Patronus charm at the next meeting. I don't know if anyone will get it but we should try to teach it. It might take until the end of term for them to get it if at all. It isn't an easy spell."

Harry excitedly said "maybe we could get a boggart to practice on."

Remus said "that won't work even if you could get one. Remember what I taught you a boggart takes the form of each individuals greatest fear. A dementor is your greatest fear but it isn't everyone's."

Harry said "I suppose it won't do much good to cast a patronus at Neville's boggart even if he could summon a happy enough memory with Snape leering down at him."

Harry then chuckled at the memory of Snape in Neville's grandmothers clothes and said "I will never forget the way he looked in that hat."

Hermione and Remus chuckled too as they remembered too.

Rosemary asked "When does the moon rise tonight?"

Remus frowned and sighed "11:15"

She smiled at him got up and said "I better get started on the potion then. I will clean up when I am done."

Hermione said "we can clean up and when you are done with the potion you can give me another piano lesson."

Rosemary smiled and said "alright but you have to teach me how to knit."

Hermione smiled and said "it's a deal."

When Rosemary was done making the potion she went to Remus's room he was reading and she shut the door behind her.

He looked up when she came in the potion in her hand was not the wolfsbane potion he asked "Rosemary what is this?"

Rosemary looked nervous and asked "do you trust me? If I were to tell you something unbelievable. A secret that is very secret, would you believe me?"

Remus took her hands gently in his and said "sit down."

Rosemary sat next to him he asked gently "is this about you being from the future?"

Rosemary looked at him shocked and asked "you know? How long have you known?"

Remus tucked a loose hair behind her ear and said "Yes I know. Lily and I were very good friends and I know she has no cousins. Sirius and Harry do not know but the day after you came to stay with us I went to Dumbledore. I wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to Harry. He told me the truth of who you are and where you came from. So what is this potion and what do you need to tell me."

Rosemary blinked away some unshed tears then said "it is good to know you know the truth, that is one thing I won't have to explain. As I am sure you can imagine in the next 70 odd years many new spells and potions are created. I have a natural talent for potions. Dumbledore told me not to reveal the things I know. But I care about you Remus, deeply and seeing you suffer every full moon I can't take it anymore, not when I know I can do something about it. Please take the potion but keep it secret."

Remus said in barely a whisper hardly daring to believe what she made him think what this potion was "is this a cure, a real cure?"

Rosemary nodded and said "you only have to take it the one time it makes wolfsbane taste like pumpkin juice and it causes great pain but once it is done you will never change again. If you don't want it I have the wolfsbane potion downstairs. I better go give Hermione her piano lesson."

Rosemary got up she gave him a quick kiss then ran out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Remus locked the door put up a silencing spell then got down on the floor so he wouldn't injure himself or destroy his belongings if he thrashed around from the pain then as quickly as he could he drank down the potion his years of drinking Wolfsbane thankfully had deadened his gag reflux it was nearly impossible to get and keep down he laid down it didn't take long at all for the pain to start it was a slow building burning starting in his gut eventually spreading throughout his entire body it was so great it made him pass out.

Remus woke up in bed with Rosemary laying next to him with her arm over him her head resting on his chest. Her long wavy black hair falling over her face. He gently pushed it aside and looked down at her pretty round face.

Rosemary wasn't fat by any means but she did have a rather pleasant plumpness to her. She had large cheeks that always had a slight blush to them her lips were full and soft she had large breasts and prominent hips and a substantial ass. Her curly lashes cast half circle shadows on her cheeks in the early morning light coming through the window. She had the perfect body shape to carry children.

He had always been afraid to get close to any girl or woman. He didn't want to pass on his affliction to a child and what kind of husband could he make as a werewolf. He had trouble holding down jobs wizarding laws made it nearly impossible. However Sirius was supporting him financially. Rosemary would graduate from school this summer then she could start her career in whatever she wanted to do. Remus had never been with a woman before but because of Rosemary he no longer had to worry about the possibility of passing on the werewolf genes to a child. She said she was fond of him and she had kissed him, did she really mean she love him? She said it had to be secret and he agreed with that. He was not against being a stay at home father he actually enjoyed domestic work and it gave him plenty of time to read and study. It was not a use of his real talent but what could be better then raising his children. He knew he was getting way ahead of himself with these thoughts. The first thing he needed to do was wake Rosemary so he could thank her and they could talk. At the moment he was quiet enjoying her soft warm body against him. She was wearing a pretty white cotton night gown with little pink rosebuds it reached just below her knees and it was trimmed with lace along the neck and sleeves. It made her look much younger then she really was.

Rosemary began making whimpering noises in her sleep then giggled a bit and moan then she called out his name. He realized she was having a sex dream about him and he decided to wake her and make her dreams come true.

Rosemary woke to his kisses and was very pleased to find him willing to share his bed with her.

It was mid morning and Sirius, Harry and Hermione were downstairs. Rosemary was normally an early riser as was Remus but it was not uncommon for Remus to sleep in the morning after the full moon. He worried what was keeping Rosemary so he went upstairs to check on her. Her room was empty maybe she had gone to check on Remus. He opened the door gently then quickly shut it before they saw that he had seen. He chuckled and went back down stairs he never would have pegged Rosemary as the kind to have tattoos but he had noticed a few as he saw her nude body riding Remus. This had been the best Christmas any of them had, had in a very long time.

When Remus and Rosemary came downstairs he had his arm around her and they both where happy and smiling.

Sirius smirked and said "good afternoon it is good of you both to decide to grace us with your presence."

Rosemary giggle and Remus said "we got hungry."

Remus fixed up some soup and sandwiches. Hermione was practicing on the piano and from the sound of it Harry and the Weasley's were outside playing Quidditch. After lunch Rosemary joined Harry and the others playing quidditch and after dinner she gave Hermione another piano lesson at the end of the day she retired with Remus to his room.

The rest of the Christmas break was bliss they finished up their homework spent time together and Rosemary and Remus made love a lot.

The time to return to school came. Remus and Rosemary snogged for a very long time at the station she had to run to catch the train before it pulled out completely. Three days after they returned they had their first DA meeting everyone was very excited to try the Patronus charm. A few even manage non corporal shields by the end of the meeting and everyone was excited for the next.

Rosemary was so busy between simply studying for NEWT's and Quidditch and the DA she didn't seem to have any time to even breath. The morning of the next Quidditch meet Rosemary got sick twice she didn't tell anyone she wasn't going to let the team down and they nearly won too but Ravenclaw got to the Snitch before they could. As the days passed Rosemary got sick several times a day she finally decided she had to go see madam Pomfrey about it.

Remus received an owl from Rosemary that read "I have to tell you something face to face. It is going to change both of our lives forever. I have a Hogsmead weekend in three days. Meet me at the three broomsticks at 11:00am. I'm missing you. Love Rosemary."

Rosemary walked into the three brooksticks and Remus was talking with McGonagall and Flitwick. When Remus saw her he smiled broadly embraced her and said "there she is, Rosemary we were just talking about you."

He kissed her then she sat down next to him and said "well I hope it was all good things."

Remus said "of course it was they were just telling me you are the best in your year."

Rosemary blushed and said "I don't know about that but I do my best and study hard and I may have a bit of an advantage in some areas and I do not think professor Umbridge would have such high praise for me. But then well I have told you about her."

Remus smirked and said "Yes you have. Your letter said you have something important to tell me. What is it?"

Rosemary looked over at her professors she had wanted to tell Remus alone but she supposed he would have to tell him with them here she blushed deeply again and said "I am not sure how you are going to take it. It will change things forever between us, I hope for the better. But really I don't know how you will react to it. You know there is a big age difference between us, maybe not as big as some but I am still very young. I am still in school after all though with only a few months left. What I am trying to say is I am pregnant."

Remus was shocked at first then his face broke into the biggest smile she had ever seen from him he asked "are you sure?"

Rosemary nodded nervously and said "Madam Pomfrey confirmed it. It should be due in late September. I know we haven't talked about it and our relationship is new. I didn't mean for it to happen particularly so soon, but it did. I hope you aren't upset."

Remus stopped her rambling by kissing her then he shouted excitedly "I am going to be a father. Marry me Rosemary."

Rosemary giggled but she said "alright."

Everyone was congratulating them. Sirius couldn't be happier for them.

The next morning the paper reported a huge breakout at Azkaban Voldemort and many of his deatheaters had escaped.

Rosemary went a bit pale then put the paper down and got up from the table and was just walking toward the door when McGonagall went up to her and said "Miss Turner I was just coming to get you Dumbledore would like to see you."

The two of them walked together and Rosemary said "I figured with what I just read in the paper he would want to talk with me."

McGonagall said "yes it is grim news indeed but that is not the reason Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you or rather not only."

In Dumbledore's office Umbridge, Fudge, Percy Weasley and two wizards Rosemary didn't know were waiting for her. Umbridge was acting rather unusual smiling and humming to herself and swinging her arms.

Dumbledore smiled and said "Miss Turner good now that you are here let me first congratulate you on your engagement and pregnancy. Now let us get to the problem at hand."

Rosemary said "thank you professor I hope to see you at the wedding this summer. Now is this problem about the recent escapes at Azkaban. As you may remember I did warn you that the dark lord would not be about to be kept locked up for long."

Dumbledore frowned and said "yes I remember and I agreed with you but that is not why I sent for you. As I am sure you have noticed Professor Umbridge is not entirely herself at the moment."

Umbridge was now turning around in circles then fell to the floor giggling very unlike herself, in fact she was acting like a very young child.

Rosemary said "yes I can see that. What has happened to her?"

Fudge snapped "don't pretend you don't know you obliviated her. She thinks she is a three year old child. You did this to her, admit it."

Rosemary said "Minister I appreciate your vote of confidence in my abilities but you are greatly mistaken I have done nothing to professor Umbridge. If I had it would not have had this kind of effect on her. No student could have the power for this kind of result. Are you sure it wasn't a deatheater behind it, someone who wanted no defense classes at all taught. It would make the students very vulnerable to attack if they don't know how to defend themselves.

The dark wizard said "you seem to know quiet a bit about it how do we know you aren't behind it."

Rosemary said "I just told you I wasn't. Are you sure she was obliviated she hasn't been handling the stresses of teaching hundreds of students well. She may have suffered a mental breakdown. She really was not an appropriate person to teach to begin with. I am sure she does fine with adults but she doesn't have what it takes to teach children. Some people just don't."

Rosemary reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog and handed it to Umbridge who grabbed the candy and began tearing it open and stuffing the chocolate in her mouth.

Rosemary asked "Is that what you wanted to see me about because you thought I did this to professor Umbridge?"

Dumbledore sighed and said "only partially, with Dolores in this state and there being such a short time left before the end of term I need a new Defense professor."

Rosemary smiled and said "I naturally suggest Remus Lupin as the replacement. He is amazing."

Dumbledore said "you don't understand firstly I can not hire Remus his wolf status is against him and I am not asking your advice for a new professor. Rosemary I want you to be the new professor for defense against the dark arts until the end of term. Your professors will be willing to tutor you in the evening so you will still be ready to take your NEWT's but I am in a bit of a pinch and you are the best in your year Harry Potter and the Weasley twins will no longer be banned from Quidditch."

Rosemary said "alright I will do it on a few conditions. I will be teaching practical defense, we start up the dueling club again, we get rid of all of those ridiculous decrees and I get to give Harry, Fred and George their brooms back personally."

Dumbledore said "consider it done. Now I believe you have classes to teach. Minerva if you would please let Rosemary know her schedule."

Rosemary and McGonagall left Dumbledore's office after letting Rosemary know her schedule Rosemary went to teach her first class and McGonagall sent for Harry Fred and George to go see the defense professor.

Rosemary went to the front of the room and said "Professor Umbridge is no longer able to fulfill her duties as professor or any other position for that matter. Dumbledore in all of his wisdom and some might say desperation and seeing as there are only a few months left of term has decided I am the new Defense against the dark arts professor."

A Slytherin said "that is impossible you are still a student you can't be a professor."

Rosemary said "if you have a problem with it take it up with Dumbledore. Now first thing hand in those useless books and clear the desks away we are going to do some practical defense for a change."

Fred, George and Harry were amazed to see Rosemary teaching and to find out about Umbridge and thrilled to find out they were back on the team.

Rosemary sent an owl home to let them know what happened. After dinner she went to discuss things with Dumbledore they talked about what Voldemort would most likely do next and Dumbledore revealed that he had managed to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes except for the one in Harry but he believed Voldemort knew about it so he might try making more. They then talked about the position how much she would be making the books she wanted to use and twice a week she wanted to have a dueling club to give everyone just a bit more practical time with defense seeing as how far behind everyone was because of Umbridge. Rosemary advised reforming the order of the phoenix and giving Harry occlumency lessons and advise it not being Snape.

After she was done she went to have her private lessons with McGonagall.

She went to her office and was pleansantly surprised to see Remus there taking the kitten plates off of the wall and stacked them on the desk.

Rosemary embraced him and kissed him then asked "what are you doing here my love."

Remus said "I brought you some clothes so you don't have to wear your school robes to teach and some books on defense that might help. You really need to redecorate in here all of this pink is sickening."

Rosemary said "Yes it is. Have you ever shagged a professor on their desk."

Remus smirked and said "I can't say that I have my love."

Rosemary pushed everything off of the desk then grabbed Remus threw him on the desk and climbed on top of him.

Rosemary said "I am going to do things to you that no one has ever done to you right here on this very desk."

Remus chuckled and said "yes professor."

Rosemary was undressed and Remus partially when there was a knock on her door.

Remus called out "Whoever it is go away professor Turner is giving me a very private lesson?"

The voice on the other side exclaimed "Moony what the hell?"

The door flew open revealing Sirius. Rosemary turned her back and crossed her arms to hide her exposed chest.

Sirius asked "Moony what the hell is going on it is a full moon tonight, why aren't you all hairy?"

Rosemary said "because he isn't a werewolf anymore, go away. I was just getting to the good part."

Sirius asked "what do you mean he isn't a werewolf anymore that isn't something that just goes away."

Dumbledore said suddenly from behind him "No it doesn't Rosemary I believe you have some explaining to do."

Rosemary said "it is very simple I cured him during Christmas I asked him to keep it secret until the ministry is in a more positive light to accept the submission of my cure. I don't think it will be well received if I were to submit it now."

Dumbledore said "of course you are right about that. Rosemary there is something I need to talk to you about with Voldemort's escape we must act quickly I have a theory about how the last horcrux can be removed from the boy before we destroy it that way we won't be risking his life."

Rosemary asked "what is this theory after all your theories are usually correct."

Dumbledore said "we take the portion of Voldemort out of Harry and put it in something else. Essentially make a new horcrux but only using the portion of Voldemort once it is done we can destroy the new horcrux and go after Voldemort who will then be mortal and we can eliminate for good."

Rosemary said "you will be doing the transferring I assume no one else would be powerful enough. Do you know who you want to destroy the horcrux after it is done."

Dumbledore said "I was hoping you would but Severus has said he will if you aren't up to it. We want to do it immediately I have explained everything to Minerva, Alistair and Severus everyone is in my office waiting I just needed to come get you."

Rosemary nodded Dumbledore turned to Sirius and Remus and said "know this what we are going to do is not going to be easy to witness you must not do anything to stop it. If you don't think you can control yourselves then you must leave."

They all went to his office Harry was asleep in a chair he looked practically dead.

Rosemary said "good you gave him the potion already."

Snape said "Yes are you sure you can do your part."

Rosemary nodded and said "It won't be my first, far from it."

Dumbledore said "I was not aware of that."

Rosemary nodded and said "you told me not to tell you everything."

Dumbledore nodded and said "yes I did. Alistair and Severus are you both clear on what you must do. I can't emphasize the speed of what must be done enough."

Alistair said "everyone is in place they are just waiting on my word."

Snape said "the moment he feels it he is bound to call me."

Dumbledore indicated the parchment covering his desk and said "Minerva everything is explained in these parchments. It covers everything I could think off."

Dumbledore handed Sirius a letter and said "this is for Harry it explains things to him."

Dumbledore pulled a chair up right in front of Harry he opened his eyes with magic then he stared into them both Dumbledore and Harry would jump and twitch from time to time they both were covered in sweat when at last Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and in a very weak voice said "Go now. Rosemary it is time."

Moody and Snape quickly left the office Rosemary pulled out her wand she smiled and said "I love you."

Then she flourished it and called out "Avada Kadavra."

The green blast of the killing curse hit Dumbledore square in the chest and his body went limp. Rosemary ran to Remus who embraced her as she cried McGonagall was also crying. Remus and Sirius were both a bit numb when the women recovered a bit McGonagall gathered up the letters and said "please excuse me Albus wanted me to send these off right away. The cure for Harry is in the top drawer of the desk."

McGonagall left Rosemary went to the desk and got the vial of potion out but she went to the window before going to Harry and opened it to let Fawkes out who was crying for the loss of Dumbledore.

She went to Dumbledore and closed his eyes and put his wand in her pocket, it belonged to her now. Then she went to Harry and gave him the antidote he coughed a few times and opened his eyes.

Harry looked around at the distraught faces of Sirius, Remus and Rosemary and the paleness of Dumbledore that only death could bring

He looked at Sirius and asked "is he…?"

He couldn't finish the sentence but Sirius nodded and said as he handed Harry the letter "he left this for you."

He asked "what happened?"

Rosemary sadly said "read the letter."

He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read "Harry my dear boy I am truly sorry I must leave you like this. You deserve an explanation as to why so many terrible things and a few not so terrible things have happened. I will do my best to explain however if you still have questions Rosemary can answer much. To begin with the night Voldemort killed your parents a piece of his soul attached it self to you, this is the reason you have a connection to Voldemort's mind. It was not the only piece out there all of the others were hidden in objects and his pet snake. These all have been destroyed but as long as a piece of his soul existed no matter how small he could not truly die. The piece that was in you could only be destroyed if you were to be killed too. I could not allow that to happen. I transferred it into my own body. Because it was attached to a human it could only be transferred to another human. There was no one else Powerful or skilled enough to do the transfer. I am a very old man and my time would have been up soon anyway. I do not regret doing this so you can live a long full life and Voldemort will meet his end. As for that matter with any luck as you read this Voldemort will be taking his last breath. Harry I truly have enjoyed watching you grow from the 11 year old who walked through the doors of Hogwarts for the first time to the remarkable young man you have become. I do wish I could have been able to see the man you will become but my death is necessary. I leave you knowing you will be alright. You will be safe and loved and when your time comes to leave this mortal world behind I will be on the other side of the vail waiting for you along side your parents. Until then Harry know that love can conquer all."

Harry reverently folded the letter and put it back in it's envelope and in his pocket.

McGonagall returned then and she wasn't alone Madam Pomfrey came and confirmed Dumbledore's death. The minister and many others came and went all of the staff too.

Remus, Sirius, Rosemary and Harry left the headmasters office went to Gryffindor commonroom. Classes were cancelled. Sirius and Remus left after the funeral. Snape had killed Voldemort but he had also been killed. The majority of the deatheaters had either been killed or captured. McGonagall became head mistress of Hogwarts. Rosemary submitted Lupin's cure to the ministry.

Rosemary became the new potions professor, Sirius the new transfigurations professor and Remus the new Defense professor and head of Gryffindor house.

Professor Sinestra was the new head of Slytherin.

Dumbledore left nearly all of his gold to Rosemary. His brother got his house and his library was given to Hogwarts. He left other things to many other people.

Rosemary put Dumbledore's wand in his grave with him the secret of it being the elder wand would die with her. No one else knew and she wasn't going to tell anyone even though now it technically was hers she didn't want it.

Rosemary received the order of Merlin first class for Lupin's cure.

Gryffindor won the last Quidditch game of the year. The 5th and 7th year took their OWL's and NEWT's.

Slytherin won the house cup no one was surprised with the way Umbridge had been most of the year.

The second week after school let out Remus and Rosemary were married.

In July Harry and Rosemary got their OWL and NEWT results. Harry did very well with the exception of History and Divination. He got an A in astronomy. E's in nearly everything else but an O in Defense.

Sirius said "Harry you did really well."

Harry said "I guess, I really wanted to be an auror but I didn't get a high enough potions score."

Rosemary asked "really, how bad is it. If it isn't too bad maybe I could make an exception and tutor you. I really think you would make a great Auror."

Harry said "I got an E and you need an O to take NEWT potions."

Rosemary chuckled and said "Harry that was what Snape required I am the new Potions professor and I accept E's for NEWT students. But the offer to tutor you still stands if you end up needing it. I am sure the same goes for Sirius and Remus we all want you to become what will make you happiest. Now I think I am going to go lie down this little one is taking a lot out of me."

Remus asked concerned "are you alright my love."

Rosemary caressed his cheek and kissed him and said "Yes I'm just a little tired is all."

She went to lie down.

Remus and Rosemary bought a home in Hogsmead to live in during the school year they would still live with Sirius and Harry during the summer until Harry turned 17 when the protection would end. Voldemort was dead and the deatheaters were either dead or in prison but they weren't going to take any chances when it came to Harry's safety.

Molly Weasley had insisted she would look after the baby during the day while they were at work. To avoid any kind of confusion Rosemary went by the name Professor Turner. However more times then not the students would simply call her Rosemary seeing as she had gone to school with nearly all of them and was friends with more then a few of them.

September 23rd in the early afternoon while teaching her 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class Rosemary said "Ginny would you be so kind as to go let professor Lupin know that I need him immediately."

She then clutched her belly and cried out "Ginny hurry."

Ginny ran from the classroom as fast as she could and Rosemary dismissed the rest of her class.

Ginny made it to Lupin's class he was teaching his 6th year NEWT students she said urgently "Professor Lupin Rosemary needs you right away, I think the baby is coming."

Remus yelled as she ran out "you are all dismissed."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went to let Sirius know too.

That evening in the hospital wing surrounded by their friends and family Rosemary was propped up in a bed with her newborn son in her arms Remus was next to her proud as punch.

Sirius asked "what are you going to name him?"

Rosemary said "Albus Lyall Lupin."

Remus smiled and said "I like it."

Madam Pomfrey said "Alright you all have seen him and know what his name is now please let Rosemary get some rest."

Remus stayed of course but all of the others left.

Rosemary asked "my love are you happy."

Remus said "I couldn't be happier if I tried. The world is safe. I have an amazing beautiful wife. A job that I love a very handsome son. I get to spend everyday with my best friend and I get to help make Harry into a good man. I couldn't possibly be happier."

He kissed her and took his son from her so she could sleep.

Rosemary drifted off to sleep knowing the world was safe and the man she loved was happy and she had a handsome baby boy. All was well.


End file.
